The present invention relates to a method for operating a headlight of a motor vehicle, wherein the headlight has a plurality of light emitting devices. The present invention also relates to a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The headlights for the low-beam headlight of motor vehicles have a predetermined light distribution for illuminating the road. In motor vehicles destined for right-hand traffic, the light distribution is curtailed on the left half of the motor vehicle by about 1%. This distribution is a compromise for the different classes of roads. The driver can activate the high-beam headlight in suitable traffic situations to further enhance the visibility at night. According to the Highway Code, the high-beam headlights must be deactivated in residential areas having regular road illumination. The high-beam headlight is hereby abruptly turned off and on without intermediate steps.
Modern motor vehicles increasingly use headlights with light emitting diodes (LEDs). The light emitting diodes are characterized by a long lifetime, high energy efficiency and enhanced design options. The LED headlights can be divided into several segments, with each segment typically including several light emitting diodes. The LED headlights can be used, for example, to provide a low-beam light function and a high-beam light function.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for operating a headlight of a motor vehicle wherein the headlight includes a plurality of light emitting devices.